


A Gesnovian Tale

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Of course it's not canon, Original Character(s), Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory between Twelve and the Tal'RIsh character in "The Problem with Regenerations" work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He managed to lure the invaders away from the planet unfortunately the damage was done and the main city was badly damaged. The Doctor hung his head low as he tried to hurry back to his TARDIS as the Gesnovians started picking at the rubble trying to find missing family members.

Upon reaching the TARDIS he noticed the door was cracked opened, he knew he had closed the door because he heard the usual click of the lock before the sound of ship cannons filled the air. He opened his mouth to question the TARDIS when he saw the small child laying a few steps from the doors. He knelt to lifeless form, that looked like a female child, feeling for pulse to which even with his heighten senses was barely there and slowly fading.

He looked up to the center console, “Why do you have to test me on these things? I shouldn't save her it's gotten me in enough trouble already.” The TARDIS groaned in protest as she let the child in for her reasons as always. He sighed as he pulled off his velvet coat as he sat on the floor picking the child up holding her close to him with her head on his shoulder.

“Don't make me regret this.” He closed his eyes as he started to slowly transfer regeneration energy into the child healing her. He heard her gasp as the life returned and then finally starting to cry putting her arms around his neck startling him ending the transfer. He sat there as she cried hearing the child thank him him in his mind, he had almost forgotten the race was telepathic but that was the reason he was there in the first place to better himself.

The Doctor comforted the child for a few minutes before pulling her back noticing the golden orbs looking back to him. “You have very beautiful eyes.” He smiled to her trying to strike up a conversation to get her back to her parents and him safely back into the vortex. “Are they like your mommys or daddys?”

The child grinned, “Like mommy.” She looked around realizing she was not in a familiar place, “Where is mommy?”

“She's somewhere outside. Let's go look for her alright?” He stood up putting his coat back on and taking the childs hand walking out of the TARDIS and back into the damaged city. While they walked he looked down to her as she was staring at him, he gave a slight smile, “What's your name?”

“Tal'Rish. What's yours?”

“I'm the Doctor.”

She giggled, “That's a funny name.”

He smirked, “I've been told that lots of times.”

“I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up.”

Now he vaguely read over the culture but knew the genderless third race was mostly doctors, priests; the basic shamanistic part of the race. It wasn't uncommon for one of the sexes to be one as well but it was more difficult due to how they handled the spiritual energy. He looked down to her, “Are you a cogenitor?”

She smiled and nodded, “Yup!”

Now he felt a little embarrassed as he assigned the small child a gender that it did not have or have thought to be yet.

The child giggled, “You think a lot.”

He smirked, “You shouldn't have been listening it's somewhat rude.”

"You think out loud!”

“Very true I was here to work on that.”

Suddenly a tall slender female came running up to the two calling out Tal'Rish's name picking the child up hugging them tightly. “Thank you! I was so worried, my child was out in the park when the ships came.”

He smiled, “Not a problem Tal'Rish is fine.” He forgone the mention of having brought the child from the brink of death till he noticed the womans eyes were blue. Something did not add up as he started to slowly back up nodding giving the notion that everything was fine and he was just on his way.

He had just turned around when he heard the mother ask, “Why are your eyes gold Tal'Rish? What did you do to my child?!”

He was caught and he was fearing the worst. He stood there looking around as a crowd gathered looking to the child with an elderly figure dressed in crimson robes walked up after hearing the commotion.

“Turn around stranger.” The gravely voice asked.

The Doctor did as asked and surprised to see the tall slender cogenitor put their hand to his chest feeling a strange tingle as the slightly towering form peered down to the doctor.

“I see the energy in you. Is this what you used with the child?”

“Yes. She was in my ship when I went back into it, she was almost dead.” He paused looking around to the shock of some of the people, “No one should lose a child.”

The elderly cogenitor smiled bringing their hand back spinning around addressing the group, “This child has been touched by the ancestors and brought back to life!” The elder turned back bowing low with the group bowing just the same, “We are honored and grateful for your presence.”

The Doctor sighed, “Please I am not a god.”

The elder stood up and smiled, “The spiritual energy inside you says otherwise.”

'Spiritual energy' that's why the eyes went gold, it was the color of the regeneration energy given off and being a cogenitor it possibly did more than bring Tal'Rish back to life. He was now starting to once again regret saving someone a child of all beings.

He sighed, “Please I-I'm sorry. I don't want to cause trouble nor want your admiration. I am just a man – who helps people.”

He looked to Tal'Rish who was staring deeply almost looking into his soul with excitement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The Doctor had kept coming back because he had to keep an eye on another life he had saved and possibly made immortal by his selfless interaction. It wasn't so bad as he learned more of the culture and honing in his touch telepathic abilities better.

Enjoying himself in the crystalline forest he touched and felt the energy flowing around the trees he thought a few comments towards the trees seeing if they reacted to the thoughts.

The Doctor was surprise when 'Hello' returned and he spoke back in greeting till he heard a small giggle from a few trees away.

“Tal'Rish that is not amusing.”

The now 12 year old looking Tal'Rish came out from behind a decently sized tree robed in the standard cogenitor shaman robes standing almost as tall as him with waist length hair with sporting purple tips on the ends of the brown wavy hair, “I am sorry Doctor I was just testing you.”

“I see you passed the trials.”

Tal'Rish clasped their hands together in front of them nodding, “With flying colors. I believe that is human term yes?”

He nodded, “I know the trials are at 25 years, are you that or older?”

“I am 25 yes. I finished them just a few weeks ago.”

He sighed, he had been concerned with how much he screwed up, “Have you injured yourself?”

“I hurt myself a few years back. It took just as long as any other broken leg to heal if you wanted to know.”

He nodded, as that gave him some relief, “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Tal'Rish bowed.

He stood up grabbing them by the shoulders standing them up, “No, no no. Don't bow. Don't treat me like a god. I am just an old idiot who prolonged your life 3 maybe 4 fold because my TARDIS let you in.” Tal'Rish reached up starting to caress the Doctors face causing him to pull away, “Don't do that either.”

“Such a lonely man with so much pain.”

He sighed looking down at the ground, “You shouldn't have read me.”

“It doesn't take a telepath to see what one is feeling.” Tal'Rish reached for one of the Doctors hands gently holding it, “Please let me escort you around the festival tomorrow. You felt the energy build up in the trees yes?”

He nodded, “Yes what is that about?”

“I'll keep that a surprise. Also the temple has arranged a house for you since you have been showing up more.”

He frowned, “I don't need a house, I already have one.”

Tal'Rish grasped his hand harder pulling him out of the forest, “Now you will have two. With the one being less mobile.”

After being unceremoniously dragged along for a few miles they came to a small house. He looked to the door realizing it had no handle, “Wheres the door handle?”

Tal'Rish let go and motioned to the door, “Put your hand to it and think 'I am the Doctor and I am the owner of this house'.”

He smirked and did so with the door unlocking and cracking open. “Can you make it where I can snap my fingers and make it open.”

Tal'Rish cracked a grin, “No but now you can just ask the door to open. You had to activate it and have it coded to your energy.”

“Ah,” he nodded, “How do I code others?”

“You just put the persons hand with yours on the door and think 'guest' or 'co-owner'. The door will behave differently with the assignment.”

The Doctor gently took Tal'Rish's hand and put it up against the door with his and thought 'co-owner' to the surprise of Tal'Rish. “There you can have it.”

“Doctor, I have my own room at the temple I am in no need for a house.”

He smirked to them, “Now you will have two.”

Tal'Rish laughed and nodded, “Alright. I guess I deserved that.” They opened the door revealing the lavishly furnished house.

He stepped in looking around and sighed, “Please this is too much.”

Tal'Rish smiled, “This is standard furnishings. You must be forgetting that we have no currency here, we make one for the outsiders that do not want to work for items.”

He nodded, “I still have a lot to learn.”

“Same.”

The Doctor looked to Tal'Rish, “What do you mean by that?”

“I would like to learn more about you. I have even chosen to use the female pronoun to get to know you better. It was what you were thinking when you met me and right now it feels right to use.”

He sighed, “Tal'Rish I am not that kind of person.”

“I can be of the masculine if that is what you prefer.”

He chuckled nervously taking hold of her shoulders, “No. If you want to be female then you can be female or male or whatever you want to be. I am not looking to be in a relationship.”

“I wasn't asking to be in a relationship with you Doctor, I can not mate.”

He nodded chuckling some more, “You just want to know more about me in the literal sense?”

She nodded, “Yes to get to know you better. Males enjoy talking to females so it is why I used the feminine.”

“Yes but I enjoy being around any gender even if they don't have one.”

She smiled and nodded, “I think for now I want to be female. I had been thinking about it since we met.”

He smirked, “Alright.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh come on Doctor, just one of these pictures of us! Something for me.” She grabbed his waist from the side in a hug looking to another cogenitor holding the oddly looking camera.

“Alright for your amusement.” He frowned and looked slightly away gently holding one of her arms right as the pictures was taken.

The other cogenitor frowned, “He doesn't look happy in this.” They held the display to Tal'Rish who frowned.

“Doctor! It was supposed to be a happy picture!”

He smirked, “Sorry, I don't do redos! You got what you got.”

She sighed loudly in protest, “I should have waited for the festival next week. You would be more livelier then!”

He smiled, as he had taken a great liking to the festivals every year as he got to jam with the other musicians as the telepathic connectivity was at its highest peak and it was a great way to teach them the great classics quickly. Sadly, they usually ended up playing Free Bird at least 10 times over the course of the day to which he regretted ever teaching them the song.

Tal'Rish voice broke through the memory, “Anyway if you excuse me I have an appointment to attend to. I'll see you at the house?”

The Doctor nodded, “I should be there.”

 

 

Later in the evening the Doctor was lightly playing at a song practicing what he wanted to give the Gesnovians next. He looked up hearing the door unlock and open as Tal'Rish let herself in.

“How did it go?” he gave her a slight smirk as he continued to pick at the guitar.

She shook her head and smirked, “Some species are interesting.” She sat down on the other side of the couch looking over to him, “I don't think their translator understood what I had told them and it got a bit physical.” She sighed.

“Ah translations were a little lost yes?” He cracked a smile trying to lighten to mood.

Tal'Rish nodded, “Has anyone attempted to seduce you?”

“Of course though it was all a case of mixed signals that's led a few to think I was flirting with them.” He looked to her his nostrils filling with a interesting smell that was starting to slowly send the blood rushing south. “Tal'Rish how far did they get before you realized what they doing?”

“They were pretty much in full contact of me. Why? That's never concerned you before.”

He slowly stood up keeping the guitar in front of his slowly growing embarrassment, “You might want to shower and get new robes.”

She smirked curiously at him, “Doctor what is it? You can tell me.”

“Pheromones. You probably can't smell them but well, um, I can.” He slowly started to back away trying to distance himself from her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, “Oh! I am so sorry!” She stood up and almost walked to him to comfort him before remembering that she was currently the issue. “I didn't know. We don't usually ask and you're right we aren't effected by pheromones. I'll be back!” She rushed out leaving him standing there trying to calm himself down from the sensory assault to him.

After standing there for a few moments he sat down and groaned as he could smell the lingering scent on the couch and vowed to find out what species she had dealt with and give them a better translator kit. He sighed as he didn't want to get rid of the couch and decided to suffer while he removed the odor with the sonic which sadly ended up taking longer than he wanted to.

 

 

Tal'Rish rushed back after taking a quick shower and changing her robes opening the door finding the Doctor no where but heard the shower running in the bathroom on the other side of the wall. She walked in through the bedroom to the closed bathroom door and knocked, “Doctor you alright in there?”

“Yes! Quite! Thank you! I'll be out,” he shouted with what sounded like an audible strain behind his voice.

She frowned feeling sorry for putting him in the situation unknowingly, “Did you need assistance?”

He vocally groaned in frustration with the sound of clearing his throat, “No. Please can I have some peace?” He sighed leaning against his arm against the wall in front of him trying to bring himself off under the cold water as the pheromones had hold of him and he needed to mate or at least trick his body into thinking he was.

Tal'Rish had moved herself into the sitting area putting down the framed picture of the two taken earlier that day on the table. She smirked at the picture hoping to get a new one or even more during the festival. She turned her head when she thought she heard her name being called by the Doctor as the running water and the wall muffled it.

“Tal'Rish...”, the Doctor repeated himself louder.

She walked into the bedroom standing next to the bathroom door once again, “Did you call me?”

“Y-yes. I hate to ask you this but I do need your help. I need to look at you."

She cracked open the door feeling the cold air from the running water and looked to the Doctor who had his naked back to her, “You're not going to see me from that angle.”

“Reflections in the tile...” His voice sounded more carnal and desperate which intrigued Tal'Rish as they had never truly discussed Gallifreyan mating habits even though she has asked him a few times.

She slowly started to remove her robes revealing her slender toned body void of any true distinction of gender, no breasts, nipples or a sex between her legs. “Will this help?”

He sighed as he touched the tile piece that he viewed her reflection in, “Don't have to..” he paused as that would have been lying, “Yes.”

She slowly walked up to him as he groaned as his hand pleasured himself. “Please don't, you're helping. I-I don't want to hurt you.” He softly pleaded to her.

“You won't hurt me Doctor.” She slid up behind him sliding her slender fingers over the cold skin of his back causing him to gasp. She reached down and turned the knob changing the water to a warmer temperature before returning her hand to him gently caressing his torso running her hand slowly down to his gently taking hold as he slid it along his shaft.

He closed his eyes softly moaning under her touch and the warm water that was pouring down against him.

Tal'Rish grazed her lips against his ear softly speaking to him, “Tell me what you need.” She smirked when he responded in her native tongue for him to look at her. She gently moved his hand out of the way as she took control turning him around so he could properly look to her.

His eyes gazed upon hers, the soft golden color entrancing him. His hands hovered away from her body as he was still consciously unsure if he should let this interaction go any farther but it was already too late for that thought as she was standing there stroking him and her other hand cradled the back of his head running her fingers through the half wet curls.

He took hold of her pulling her close to him nuzzling her shoulder as his hips bucked to her gentle touch, his hands started to explore her back as he finally relaxed to the current situation. Tal'Rish smiled softly nuzzling him in return whispering in his ear in her native tongue soothing him as her hand gently stroked him feeling his breathing slowly becoming unhinged. The Doctors hands gently grip at her wet flesh as he finally started to near the edge instinctively starting to graze his teeth against the base of her neck and shoulder. His hips bucked faster leading to her grip to be slightly tighter around him causing a guttural groan escape his lips.

“Release for me Doctor.”

The silkiness of her voice sent shivers up his spine finally tipping him over as he gripped his fingers into her back pulling her tight against him as he came between them. He held off the best he could before instinct overwhelmed and he bit into the base of her neck causing a yelp rise from her.

Her breath turned ragged as she felt the powerful emotion rise from him as he linked with her for the brief moments he held onto her neck.

The Doctor finally loosened his grip on her shoulder lightly kissing and licking the area as the rest of his senses returned to normal and pulled her away from him, “Are you alright?”

Tal'Rish looked to him in awe to what she experienced before nodding, “It was – I don't know what to say. It was an experience.” She cleaned her hand off under the shower before caressing his face, “Are _you_ alright?”

The Doctor nodded in return, “I'm sorry I asked you to do all that.”

She smiled, “You only asked to look at me. It was my choice to do the rest.”

His eyes looked over her face as the pull to protect her, while not as strong if he had actually mated to another Gallifreyan female, was there. “I need you to stay with me please. It's part of the cycle.”

She smiled and nodding, “I understand, I will be in bed.” She stepped out grabbing a nearby towel wrapping herself with and grabbed her robes exciting the shower.

The Doctor slightly shook as he was ashamed for what had happened regardless what she had said. He did not want a relationship again but then again he shouldn't have saved her either but it seemed the universe was once again pushing in that direction no matter how much he tried to fight it.

He put on his pants and undershirt grabbing up the rest of his clothing putting it on the dresser looking over to Tal'Rish who had was interestingly enough asleep naked on top of the covers. He laid down beside her gently pulling her over to where she was laying against his chest. He caressed the back of her head feeling the softness of her hair below his finger tips till he finally drifted off himself.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tal'Rish smiled as the Doctor played loudly with the rest of the musicians during the festival. She almost thought he had been looking at her all the time he was up there but the dark sunglasses he was wearing masked if her theory was right or not.

After the song finished the Doctor addressed the crowd, “Sadly my friends that is all I have for this year. As I want to do something a little different and enjoy the rest of festival from a new perspective!”

Tal'Rish followed him after he walked off the stage walking out of the crowd into the market. She had lost him as a few citizens walked in front of her blocking her view but she kept moving forward as the way he was taking was towards the temple. She entered going up to an young initiate asking about the Doctor and was amused when they pointed towards the private garden area. She walked down the hall hearing the plinking of ampless guitar strings.

“Doctor why did you stop playing?” She looked around trying to find him till her feet stepped onto the soft grass feeling his presence.

_Because I've had you on my mind since last week._ His voice flowed into her mind gently.

She smirked finding him seated on a rock still barefoot from the stage, “Is that a bad thing?”

He looked at her and slowly shook his head before lifting the guitar strap over his head setting the guitar carefully down. “Yes and no.”

She looked to him confused, “I don't understand which one is it?”

“I formed a bond with you, not the same kind that your race does. It marks you as a mate regardless if you can or not.”

She smiled, “I know you do not want to hear it but I am honored. I will be more careful and not come in covered in pheromones anymore though.”

The Doctor smiled laughing a bit, “Thank you.”

“So why did you stop playing to tell me this? You could have told me before or even after.”

He stood up walking over to her, “Because I would like to enjoy this with you and not in a sea of people.”

She smiled, “As long as you keep playing, I enjoy your playing.”

He smiled staring into her eyes that were entrancing him again, “It's a deal.”

She giggled as he just stood there staring at her, “You don't know how to touch someone do you?”

He looked embarrassed, “No it's not that.” He sighed, “Ok maybe it is, it's been a long time.”

She put her hand gently to his cheek caressing the skin below, “Did you want to be intimate with me?”

He nodded slowly closing the gap between the two of them gently grasping onto her forearms bringing her other hand up to his face.

Her fingers ran gently over the light stubble that had shown itself as she leaned her towards him gently pressing her forehead against his. His hands ran down her arms into a slight embrace as he pulled her body closer as his thoughts started to become open to her.

“Hold your thoughts. You do not have to reveal yourself to me, enjoy the sensation.”

He sighed heavily as her hands ran though his hair gently playing at the grey curls adorning his head. The golden irises of her eyes continued their hold of him as his hand gently embraced the back of her head as he brought his lips to hers gently kissing her soft somewhat thin lips.

The two were slightly interrupted as the sound of giggles came from the hallway leading into the garden. The Doctor looked up seeing a few young initiates that were being a little too curious and promptly scolded them in their native tongue causing them to bow and run off.

Tal'Rish chuckled gently petting his hair, “Can't blame them for being curious about what a time lord and the soon to be new high cogenitor are doing.”

He smirked raising an eyebrow, “Really? So soon?”

She nodded, “Though I am actually going to be sitting with the current elder till their passing but it was a unanimous vote on the early selection.” She put her fingers up to his lips, “And before you say anything this happens a lot and no your presence did not have anything to do with it. I asked and they truthfully responded.”

He smiled taking her hand away from his lips intertwining their fingers as he leaned forward into a kiss.

_I see you remember now._

He grinned putting his other arm around her pulling her into a small dance breaking the kiss, “Of course, sadly this new body takes awhile for new things or even old.”

She laughed as they waltzed around the area, “What are you doing?”

“Dancing. At least what a lot of humanoid species call dancing it's more serious than what you do for dancing.”

“Is this one of the things you do when you mate?”

The Doctor laughed, “No, no, no. This is to have fun, sometimes it can lead up to mating but mostly for fun and being close to each other.”

She smiled to him, “I like this.”

“Thought you might.”

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor returned to Gesnov having spent some time away. It was nothing against the planet or even Tal'Rish but he was the Doctor and sadly he had to do what he did best, interfere and fix problems. He had landed next to his house opening the door and entering after leaving the TARDIS. He flicked on the light switch to the dark room looking around as the light slowly illuminated the slightly dusty house.

He sighed as he walked around, the house had been cared for up to a point to which whomever was doing it either stopped or was told to stop. He walked over to the picture taken those years ago with Tal'Rish hugging him to his displeasure at the time.

“I was wondering if I was ever going to see you again.” Her voice had the tone of age behind it but the youngness was still there.

“I'm sorry I left like I did.” He turned around seeing her the dressier robes a high cogenitor would wear with her hair having been pulled up with the pony tail over her shoulder. “How long?”

“Two hundred.” She looked around the house, “You probably already figured out that I had some hope for you coming back.”

He nodded, “I'm sorry. I'm an idiot at these things.”

“Yes you are,” she closed the door so they could have privacy, “I might not be able to reproduce but I still have feelings. You just disappeared.” She screamed at him in her native tongue.

He turned away slightly, “I saved you because my TARDIS let you in. I could have let you die but that would have been cruel of me.”

“But leaving me for 200 years after all we did is not cruel?”

He looked back to her, “Be cause I am an idiot.”

“No excuse.”

The Doctor sighed, “Read me. Read me and see why.”

“No you will tell me.”

He gritted his teeth, “Because its what I do. I leave, they leave or they die. I'm over two thousand years old and I will live probably another 2 thousand

or more. You said I was sad and lonely and that's why because I outlive everyone else and that will include you and your extended life.”

“You're in a time machine you could have come back a few days later.”

“As I said I am an idiot.”

Tal'Rish sighed, “I am glad you are okay.”

He grinned, “I had a few close calls almost came back a different man.”

She glared at him stopping him from talking any further, “But this does not mean I have forgiven you.”

He nodded looking to the floor, “I understand.”

“Now if you excuse me, time lord, I have things to do.” She bowed before opening the door and calmly leaving.

The Doctor sighed, “Of course.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor had stayed around for a few months enjoying how much had changed on the little planet. He had returned to the house after a few day stroll finding Tal'Rish standing in the sitting area.

“How do you do it?” She looked to him with sadness upon her face.

He looked slightly confused, “Do what?”

“You told me you lived a long time and will still keep living while everyone around you dies. How do you deal with it?”

“Poorly.” He sighed, “I move on meet a new friend and try to spend the best time I have without thinking about how short their life is compared to mine.” He paused, “Someone you knew died didn't they?”

“Izhal, the one that was with us taking the picture over there,” she pointed to the small table with the photo, “they passed on. It was their time and I started thinking about how long I might live past more generations.”

He nodded, “If it makes you feel any better I honestly did not know my regeneration energy would have affected you in this way but I couldn't let you die especially when my TARDIS let you in.” He smiles, “She helps me in a lot of areas even if it annoys or pains me.”

She walked over to the Doctor surprising him in a hug laying her head down on his should softly sobbing while he stood there for a few moments before finally putting his arms around her.

“I can stay for a while if you want. No guarantees on suddenly leaving again.”

She nodded into his shoulder before pulling back looking to him, “Can you dance with me? I missed it and the others couldn't get the concept.”

The Doctor grinned, “Of course.”

 

 

 

Tal'Rish looked down at her planet below as the TARDIS floated in orbit, the Doctor got the idea to do a little trip with her to show her some of the sights as an apology. The planet was a stunningly multi-colored one due to the natural crystalline structures all over, but one can see where the major cites were as they were all one mass of the same color.

“Seeing it with your own eyes is more amazing than photos.”

The Doctor smiled as he walked up beside her and looked down, “Quite.”

She looked over to him, “Can we see your planet?”

He frowned slightly, “Gallifrey? No, It's gone.” He paused for a moment in fleeting thought, “Though I can show you another planet that I call home. Maybe visit? Though you would have to change into something more appropriate for the planet.”

A grin came across her face as she looked to him, “I would like that. As long as we come back in a few hours and not 200 hundred years.”

He smirked, “Of course.”

 

 

 

The TARDIS materialized on a color beach back on Gesnov in the middle of the night while both moons shone brightly in the sky above. Tal'Rish walked out first dressed in a loose fitting shirt, jacket and jeans carrying her robes with her.

“That was a very interesting planet Doctor.” She placed the robes down in the sand before starting to strip as the Doctor walked out of TARDIS in his velvet suit having changed himself for the trip.

“Yes they still have a ways to go to understand a few things. Are you sure you want to do that here?”

Tal'Rish smirked, “It's the middle of the night and do you know which beach this is?”

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity looking up and down the coast line trying to get an idea of what might be special about the beach they were on, “No.”

“This is the bonding beach.” She slipped out of the remaining clothing before turning around looking to the Doctor.

“Oh,” he looked around again before looking at her with a bit of concern, “Should I be worried about it bonding us?”

Tal'Rish giggled before reaching for her robes sliding them on, “No it only happens if you want it to and also if the sand believes that you should be.”

The Doctor smirked, “First time I had to convince a beach I wanted to be with to someone.”

“You don't have to convince a beach of anything it either lets you bond or it does not.”

He grinned as she was oblivious to what he had said, “So would you like to see if the beach agrees?”

Tal'Rish stood there looking at him understanding what he was now meaning, “You want to bond with me? Why?”

He clasped his hands together wringing them slightly, “Why not?”

She gave him a glare, “That's not an answer nor a good reason.”

The Doctor bent down to start untying his shoes and removing them with socks there after, “Why should there be a question or a reason when sand is going to determine if we should be bonded? You've done plenty of these yes? - So you should know better to question a question.” He stood up and grinned looking at her slightly dumbfounded.

“So you did know.” She eyed him for a moment, “You just weren't sure that a cogenitor could bond.”

He nodded stepping closer, “And to really answer your question; I want to make sure you're never alone for as long as you live.”

“I have friends. I'm never alone.”

He chuckled, “I say that a lot too till they pass and then it hurts. You've already experienced a passing and I don't want the hurt to build up till you don't care anymore, I've already seen it happen in another.”

Tal'Rish stretched out her arms towards him, “Usually this is done with a third person to watch over the ceremony but there's nothing against doing it yourself.”

He gently took both of her hands and moved so they were close together, “New rule high cogenitor?”

She smirked, “No.” Looking into his eyes she took a deep breath in and exhaled, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I do.” He leaned towards her gently placing his lips onto hers in soft kiss. The sand under their feet started to warm with a tingling sensation flowing up between them as Tal'Rish reciprocated the kiss deeper as they squeezed each others hands harder. The Doctor pulled back from the kiss leaning his head back slight with his eyes closed as the new sensation flowed through him.

He groaned as it stirred more than just feelings as he let go embracing Tal'Rish tightly bringing her down into the sand as he grinded against her with his head buried against her shoulder. Tal'Rish brought her arms around him with one clinging to the back of his head as she moaned with him as the sand made what each other was feeling as it bonded them. She reached down between them fumbling with his pants with the Doctor rolling them over now helping her free his member from its confines as she took hold stroking him to a blissful release moments later.

They both laid on their backs beside each other both coming down from the sensations of each other.

“Wasn't expecting that.” The Doctor breathed out as he finally zipped himself up.

“Is that how it feels like?”

He nodded, “Some more intense than others but pretty much.”

“I can see why a lot of species do it for fun now.”

The Doctor laughed then looked over to her, “So how do we tell if it worked?”

“It wouldn't have let us have the joint experience.” Tal'Rish turned her head smiling to him, “It was wonderful.”

He grinned, “I feel bad taking you like that.”

“Don't be, cogenitors even do it. It's instinct.”

The Doctor took her hand, “I take it the beach will share the experience again?”

Tal'Rish nodded, “Yes but once is enough for me for today. Thank you.”

He chuckled, “Alright.” His eyes looked up to the dual moons up in the sky smiling to himself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They returned to the house with the Doctor promptly carrying Tal'Rish over the threshold, he amused himself since it was an old human custom that possibly wasn't even done anymore but he enjoyed being old fashioned.

“Doctor I can walk perfectly well.”

He grinned kicking back the door closed, “It's a silly human thing that I'm slightly fond of.” He took her to the bedroom laying her down joining soon after.

“Nor am I tired.”

He chuckled lightly pulling her close to him, “Tali there are times you're more alien than me.”

She looked to him smiling, “I never told you my full name, how do you know it?”

“I happened to sneak around in the beginning to watch over you and I over heard your mother calling you out when you got in trouble for sneaking that glow bloom in.”

She giggled, “It burst into flames right afterward put a decent hole into the table.”

He broke out in laughter kissing the side of her head, “I seriously hope my mischievousness did not rub off on you.”

“No some of the initiates do the same thing as a joke.”

“I was wondering what some of those black spots on the floor were.”

She nodded, “Luckily the floor is made up of one of the harder crystal materials so it just scorches and you have to scrub for a few days.”

The Doctor gently ran his hand over her hair feeling the softness mixed with some left over sand still lurking within the strands.

“Enjoying the bond?”

“Very as it's the same with my species as well. You can feel each others presence.” He shifted so they were both on their sides so he could nuzzle his face against her neck.

Tal'Rish brought her hand up gently petting the back of his head, “You don't need my permission anymore if you need anything of me.”

“I will always ask.”

“Then why aren't you now?” She smirked pushing herself against him and the stiffening member in his pants.

“You said once was enough for tonight.”

She kissed the top of his head, “For linking not for being intimate in other ways. I'm not going to decline my love his bonding night.”

The Doctor looked up looking at her face smiling before kissing against Tal'Rish neck as his hands wandered up opening up her robes sliding them down as his hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms gently squeezing. The both discarded their clothes with each others help gently embracing each other.

He kept nuzzling against her neck gently nipping at the skin as his hands squeezed along her back trailing down to her ass cheeks gently rubbing and squeezing. He rolled the both of them so she was on top her head now buried against his neck as her fingers ran through his curly silver locks.

The Doctor mentally sighed as he wanted to be inside her as he squeezed her cheeks, “Is it forbidden?”

“Is what forbidden?”

He stumbled around the words like a nervous teenager, “Penetration back here.”

She looked up to him and smirked, “No. Just because I have no sexual organs does not mean you can not mate with me in another way. Just be gentle.”

“Always, in fact I need something. I will be right back.” He gently rolled her off of him and grabbed his pants putting them on rushing out to the TARDIS before coming back in minutes later. “I don't want to hurt you ever especially for this.” He held up a small bottle as he stripped his pants off and again getting back into bed with her crawling onto him soon after.

The Doctor didn't go back to what he had been doing right away he wanted to do everything right and slow something his eager cock was saying otherwise but he pushed the nagging demand away as his hands went back to gently gripping and rubbing over her back before landing back at her ass once more. He grabbed the bottle slicking up his middle finger before he once again pressed it against her entrance slowly rubbing for a few moments before starting to slid it gently in.

He groaned as his actions were involuntarily making her grind against him which was making the urge to disregard the pleasantries more powerful. Tal'Rish had a gentle yet firm grip on his arms as his finger was slowly working its way deeper inside her till she felt another of his fingers slowly press in causing her to hiss in pain.

His hand stopped as the other rubbed her back, “Let me know if I need to stop.”

“No.”

He kissed her shoulder, “Okay.” He slowly started to push his other finger in again finally slipping it inside slowly working the two in and out making sure she comfortable before working in the third and last finger. He softly spoke to her as he worked his fingers in and out which caused her make some soft moaning noises.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

He took his fingers out before rolling the both of them over he grabbed the bottle slicking up his very hard and demanding cock positioning the tip pressing gently in as he once again took his time till he finally was fully inside. He leaned down slowly kissing along her jawline as he started to slowly slid in and out. She pulled him down onto her wrapping her slender long legs around his waist as her hand rubbed against his back.

He groaned as she surprising clenched herself around his cock making her tight hole even tighter almost stilling him in bliss. His restraint was slowly releasing as his pace hastened causing her to gasp and moan her hands going up to his head clawing through his hair. He picked her up so the both of the them were sitting as the carnal urge finally broke through as he furiously thrusted into her breaking over the peak as he buried himself one final times as he came, biting into her shoulder with a surprising growl as his instincts took over.

He looked up to her after he let go catching his breath looking into her eyes, “Hope I didn't hurt you.”

She smirked, “A little rough but enjoyable.” She caressed his face with her fingertips, “So worry some,” she leaned up kissing him on the lips, “as long as we're honest with each other you will never hurt me.”

The Doctor smiled still staring into her soft golden eyes he finally moved rolling them both back over so she was laying on his chest as he slowly ran his hand over her hair smoothing it back from her face as she looked up to him.

“You're very protective.”

He tried to hide the frown that came upon his face with little success, “You have no idea.” He sighed, “But I learned from my last mistake but I will make sure you're safe until it's time.”

Tal'Rish smiled, “And I promise I won't do anything dangerous either.”

“Deal.”

 

 

\------

 

 

 

They had spent 100 more years together, traveling around time and space when Tal'Rish would allow it or just staying on Gesnov enjoying each others company. Till one day the Doctor had stepped out without a word and never came back like all those years ago.

Tal'Rish hated the empty feeling the bond made when the Doctor was away in another time. It was worse that he hadn't come back after a week that he promised that he would be back in. She had once again slumped into a depressed state like before but carried on as he had helped her with the loss of all her friends she once knew and used it to help her through thinking the worst of what had come to the Doctor.

It had been another 100 years till she felt that familiar pull tug at her causing her to grin and run out of the temple back to the house finding the TARDIS parked in its usual spot. She opened the door to the house and walked in seeing an unfamiliar form standing in the middle of the sitting room. The man turned around his bearded face smiling to her, “Hello Tali.

“Doctor?”

He nodded, “Yes. I'm sorry I didn't come back again. I, uh, had an accident causing me to regenerate to a new body. Broke the bond too.”

She looked to him in surprise that he could not feel the bond between them any longer. She took a moment before she decided to lie, “I wondered why I didn't feel you. I had saw the TARDIS when I was walking home.”

He frowned looking down at the ground, “I am so sorry I did this.”

She smiled sadly, “You're you. I am just happy it was regeneration and not permanent death. I had been so worried.”

“Would you like to travel with me again?” He held his hand out to her.

Tal'Rish shook her head, “What you've given me has been the best time of my life. You go find someone else to give adventures to.” She smiled, “Besides I have a large group of initiates to train now.”

The Doctor nodded, “I understand. Thank you for everything as well. I'll make sure to keep visiting.”

Tal'Rish grinned, “Please do. I enjoy your stories.”

He smiled to her walking up and giving her a gentle hug, “I will. I'll be back I promise.”

 


End file.
